A Story Retold
by Necronom Hezberek Mortix
Summary: Raven finds out how relationships really work...or don't work... Based on a true story.
1. Misunderstanding

**A Story Retold Ch. 1**

**Disclaimer –** I do not own or intend to profit from the creation of the Teen Titans. I simply wrote this story for my own enjoyment.

**Author's Note - **All characters, especially R and R, may be extremely OOC due to this story being based on a true story. So please no reviews saying, "Raven would never say that

* * *

**Raven's POV**

Robin leapt away from Plasmus' attacking hand, but still ended up covered in goop.

"Ugh, Titans! Come on! This has been going on for half an hour! Why can't we defeat him?" he yelled angrily, chucking a freeze disc at Plasmus.

Beast Boy rammed into the gunk monster as a rhino and, changing back, replied. "Because we're having a bad day?"

Robin exhaled sharply, obviously dissatisfied with the Titan's teamwork over such a measly monster.

I took initiative and blasted Plasmus with my powerful dark energy. Momentarily, he blew up into pieces, unfortunately, rejoining himself just as quickly.

"So close, Raven," Robin commented, smiling at me for trying.

"Eeep!" Starfire had been smothered with purple goo. Cyborg shot his loaded sonic cannon at the blob, causing a large, gaping hole to appear in its center. When it closed up seconds later, Cyborg swore.

"Shit man! I've gotten tired of that!"

Starfire emerged from the pile of goo, shaking her arms furiously.

"This is most unpleasant!" she complained, but resumed throwing a flurry of starbolts at Plasmus.

"It looks like you guys could use some help!"

Robin turned around to see a familiar face run up and send a multitude of light purple hexes towards the monster.

"Hah!" Jinx yelled as she triple kicked Plasmus' face but her foot got stuck.

"Aaaah! Let me go!" She blasted Plasmus apart with the huge energy wave, her most powerful attack.

Plasmus lay unconscious on the ground, snoring away in his human form.

The Titans stared in disbelief at the witch. One Titan in particular looked at her in awe.

"How did you do that when we couldn't? That was amazing!" Robin shouted out.

"Hmm, that's normally something Beast Boy would say," I commented, mostly to myself.

"Have you even fought Plasmus before?' he asked, interested in her power.

"I've probably seen you guys fight him, but no, that's my first time actually battling him," she said, proud of her feat.

"That was truly great work, Jinx! Maybe when we need backup, we'll call you first!" Robin was having a good time with this Honorary Titan who had proved herself loyal to the right cause.

"Haha, I'll be there! But right now, I gotta go!" She jumped up and cart wheeled away. Robin watched her go.

"Well let's go home. We've done quite a lot today," he announced.

"Sure," I replied for the rest of us.

We drove back to the Tower in the T-Car. Robin seemed pretty happy about the result, although previously disappointed with our teamwork.

Once back at the Tower, I headed straight to my dark room. The aura of isolation just felt so good. I breathed it in, absorbing it. For no particular reason, I felt the urge to go to my closet. I pulled out the white robe that I had worn when I cleansed the world of my evil father. I felt the soft fabric of my cloak. It was cool to the touch. I remembered how happy I felt when it seemed that Robin cared the most for my life. It seemed so perfect when he saved me.

I stopped. Was I…attracted to Robin? Interested in him? Or was it only because I thought he liked me? We just connected so well that day. I couldn't help myself from pondering that. I knew I was never going to forget that connection, that feeling of care, love, and hope his soul emitted.

I needed to know. But was it too soon? To make this assumption that Robin might like me and to go straight to him and ask? No. I'd have to wait a day or two to get my mind straight and crystal clear.

* * *

I slept soundly that night, figuring out how I was going to ask my leader, my best friend, Robin, if he liked me and had feelings for me or not. I figured that the best way was just to go out to him and saying it. It just had to be done.

However, the next morning, I couldn't bring myself to. Technically, I didn't get a chance to. He was constantly following up on a lead. Slade had reappeared since leaving us in our fight with my demon father. Everyone knew that once he had locked himself in his office, he wouldn't come out for a few days. Respecting him, I didn't ask.

But soon enough, the day had come. He leapt out of his office and burst into the main room, crashing down on the couch with a big smile.

"Who wants to play some video games?" he asked cheerily.

"Oh yeah, man! You're going down!' The green changeling eyed the masked hero and they began playing games.

I poured myself a cup of chamomile tea and watched them from the kitchen counter. Compared to before, Robin seemed so happy kicking Beast Boy's butt at the racing game. It was fun to watch him cheer and whoop, not to mention Beast Boy pouting like a sore loser.

"Hah, yes! New high score! Take that Beast Boy!" The boy jumped up and down, his black and yellow cape fluttered around.

"Meep," Beast Boy moped on the couch.

"Well I'm going back to my room. See you later" Robin told the saddened shape shifter. Robin's mood seemed to calm a bit. He moved away from the couch and headed for the doorway.

I quickly put my cup down on the counter, my mind extremely alert.

This was it.

I rushed over to him, although not too quickly, and asked him if I could talk to him for a quick second.

"Sure, Raven, what's up?" he cheerily asked.

"Actually, hold that thought. I need to talk to you alone," I requested, looking back at Beast Boy who had started playing again against a high level CPU.

We ventured further into the hallway before I spoke again.

"You know how last year you saved me from Trigon?"

He nodded.

"Well," I started, "I felt an extremely deep connection between us. Something I hadn't felt before. I was just wondering, do you like me? Like, are you romantically interested in me?"

He seemed confused, but responded promptly.

"Raven, I think you're an amazing girl, full of wonder and mystery, so interesting. But right now I kind of have feelings for Jinx. Wait, do you like me? Is that why you asked?"

"Actually no. Right now, I don't."

"Oh okay. Well you're pretty close to Jinx, right? he asked.

"Yeah, we're friends. Quite close friends, actually, for me."

"That's great! Um, what I mean to ask is, do you want to be my wingman?"

"You mean like try and help you get with her?" I asked, following his train of thought.

"Yeah, that type of thing. So would you?"

"Sure, I'll talk to her and I'll see if she'd be interested in you. I'll try to get you guys together."

"Thanks, Rae. You're the best girl friend I've ever had. Like you actually understand me," he thanked gratefully. He walked past me, but looked back and gave me a quick hug. It was a good hug, warm and tight, as all hugs should be. Warmth filled my stomach and it traveled up to my face. I felt a small smile creep up my face but before it could fully form, he was gone.


	2. Confession

**A Story Retold Ch 2**

**Disclaimer **– I do not wish to own or profit from the Teen Titans. I own nothing of them. This story is simply for my own enjoyment.

**Author's Note - **Once again, thank you so much **cheekylildevil** for betaing! It helps a lot actually!

* * *

The next morning, I called up Jinx on the Titan's main communication system in the common room.

_Beep Beep_

"Hello? Jinx?" I stared up at the pink witch's image.

"Oh hey, Raven!" She waved slightly. "What's going on out at Titan's Tower nowadays?"

"Nothing much, actually, I called just to ask you a simple question."

"Sure, shoot."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Uh yeah, I do. I thought you knew," she asked, a little confused.

I contemplated, seeing as if I knew, it wouldn't be Robin she was interested in.

"Kid Flash? Remember him? We're kind of dating, you know?" she pointed out like I was a preschooler.

"Oh, right. Okay, thanks." I was about to end the communication but she stopped me.

"Wait why are you asking?" Her face turned up into a rosy smile. "Do you know someone who likes me?" she asked eagerly. "Please tell me!"

I felt uneasy about telling her but did so anyways.

"From what I know, Robin likes you."

"Huh, really now. Well no offense to him, but he's kind of strange," she admitted.

"Oh, okay. Bye." She nodded and I ended the communication.

I was due to report back to Robin my findings by the end of the day.

"So did you find out if she likes me?" he asked eagerly.

I felt sorry for having to disappoint him.

"I'm sorry, but Jinx likes Kid Flash," I said.

"Oh, well, okay." He seemed disappointed, as he should be.

"It's going to be fine," I tried comforting him.

"Thanks for telling me." He walked past me.

I turned and looked back at him, watching him go. He headed back to his office, probably to sulk in solitude.

Returning to my room, I thought about Robin's behavior. Did he really care that much for Jinx? After all, she was a villain turned good by a lover. Well, I figured he'd get over her soon. I wanted to talk to him, get his mind off her, but he probably wouldn't allow me to. He _was_ Robin, the one who locked himself up often as he did earlier in the week. I felt obligated anyways.

I approached the steel black door with his name engraved on it. I knocked quietly.

"Sorry, I'm busy," the monotone voice came from inside the room. Usually that tone of voice came from me, not Robin.

"Um, Robin,? Can I talk to you?"

Recognizing my voice, he responded.

"About what."

"Jinx." I said her name quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it," he claimed.

"You don't want to, but you know you have to," I countered.

"Fine."

The steel door opened promptly and I stepped into the dark room. Robin was just sitting at his desk, toying around silently with a brand new, shiny birdarang in his green gloved hands.

"So you're pretty depressed about this, huh?"

He gave no response.

I sighed and looked around the room, cluttered with papers, magazines, newspaper headlines, and of course, one of Slade's masks.

"Why do you like her so much?" My voice sounded unlike my own as it cut through the thick, tense silence.

"I don't know, I think she's just really pretty and nice now that she's fighting with us, not against us," he responded, speaking quietly.

"When did you first start to like her?" I started to feel like a love therapist.

"A few days ago when I saw how superbly she defeated Plasmus, just by rushing in and blasting him a bunch of times."

He dropped the birdarang onto the floor. The metal clinked on the hard floor. Its sound resonated for quite a few seconds before he spoke again.

"I'll probably just end up old and alone," he insisted, moving to the other side of the room and leaned against the black wall. I walked closer to his desk and picked up the ignored fallen birdarang. I folded its wings in delicately and lightly placed the weapon on the desk. I slowly began to approach him near the wall, but he sunk down to the bottom edge of the wall and put his head in his hands silently.

I felt bad for him, actually. But Jinx was interested in some other guy and they seemed pretty tightly knit together. Robin should just get over her. It didn't look like Jinx was going to change her mind anytime soon. I didn't want to seem too pessimistic at the time either.

"Robin, I feel bad for you," I said.

He looked up at me like I was just slightly insane.

"No really."

"Well, thanks, but that's not going to really change anything."

Now who's the pessimistic one, Robin?

I sighed and sat down near him.

"I just think it's best that you try to pick yourself up and move on, figuratively and literally." I stood up and offered him a hand.

He looked at it for a quick second before taking it and smiling at me.

"Thanks, Raven. You've helped a lot," he said genuinely.

A smile came upon my face as well.

"Do you want to go up to the rooftop to talk some more?" he asked. "I just really need to get out of this room. I've realized that I'm in here a lot when I'm mad."

I chucked and said, "You've _finally_ realized. Good for you, Boy Wonder."

"Oh just come on," he said playfully.

"Fine," I replied, still smiling.

We left his room to be stopped by Beast Boy asking something I found to be incredibly ridiculous.

"Do you guys want to join or watch our videogame tournament?"

I gave him my usual stare.

"Oookay, that's a no from Raven, Robin?" he looked at him with a puppy dog face.

"Sorry, but I have more important things to do," he replied, looking at me briefly.

"Fine, suit yourself!" He leaped back onto the couch where Cyborg was waiting.

"Let's get it started!" Beast Boy hollered.

"You guys go and do that," Robin commented dryly, albeit kindly.

Both Robin and I walked up to the roof to see a truly beautiful sunset. We sat down next to each other, our legs hanging over the edge.

"I just wanted to thank you for all the help you've given me. It means a lot," he said.

"You're welcome. I just don't like to see you so sad and depressed. It's not good for you at all," I reasoned.

"I absolutely agree."

We stayed there for the next twenty minutes or so, just enjoying the glorious sun dip behind the Earth's surface.

* * *

For the next month or so, Robin and I talked regularly about whatever was on our minds at the time. He told me about his leads on Slade and how he thought Beast Boy was often crazy. I completely agreed with the latter.

Sometime during one of our regular conversations, I felt something new. After we finished talking, I hurriedly ran to my room and picked up my mirror. I looked at my reflection intently. It didn't take much examination to notice that I couldn't stop smiling. I tried over and over to regain my serious and usual composure but failed each and every time. Smile. Check. Damn it. Smile. Check.

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly, but it sounded like a squeal of happiness. If any of my friends were standing right outside my door, they'd think that Starfire was in here instead of me. But no. It was me, all me.

"What is happening to me?" Even my own voice sounded foreign to my ears. I tried to toss whatever was in my head out of the window, but it stayed securely in my head.

"Am I afflicted by…dare I say it..love?" I wondered aloud. Was I attracted to Robin? For real this time?

"I think so."

To hear myself admit that was truly strange. Me, the one who has trouble controlling her emotions felt one of the strongest, love. Well right now, I didn't consider it love, a simple crush, perhaps. Even so, it was still an intriguing idea, for me, at least.

A firm knock broke me away from my thoughts.

"Raven? Are you okay? You seemed really rushed and eager to get away from earlier."

I opened the door and took a nice long stare at his beautiful, masked face.

"Robin, I think I like you."


	3. What?

**A Story Retold Ch 3**

**Disclaimer** – I do not intend to profit from any of my stories, including this one. The Titans are of the creators DC Comics. I own nothing.

* * *

He looked slightly shocked for a moment but quickly recovered.

"You…think you like me?" he asked.

I nodded, unsure of the expression present of my face or why the hell I had just told him that.

"After our conversation earlier, I just felt something entirely strange. Something unusual to me. I also couldn't stop smiling. And I almost never smile," I reasoned.

"Well that sounds like it to me," he agreed.

"But you don't like me, do you?' I asked very quietly, already assuming the answer.

"Not really."

"Right. Well I'm going to go back to reading," I lied.

"You go do that," Robin replied, awkwardly turning away.

I retreated back into my room mentally beating myself up. Now why did I just blurt that out to him? I have no idea. But I did it and now it was done. No turning back. Not now.

I slumped down on my bed, still thinking about what I had just done. Had I made everything incredibly awkward between us? Only time would tell.

* * *

The sun shone down on my relaxed face. I decided to get up earlier than I had before and get some breakfast and enjoy the quiet Tower before Beast Boy and the others woke up. That would be nice.

I exited my room and headed upstairs to the common room. I opened the double sliding doors and saw the stove was on and a pan containing a few eggs was cooking. I looked over to the refrigerator where Robin stood getting out a carton of guava juice. He turned around and seemed a little startled by seeing someone up as early as he was.

"Oh hey, Raven. Care for some breakfast? I have some eggs ready," he said, pointing to the pan of eggs. He piled two of them onto a small plate and pushed the steaming meal towards me.

"Oh thanks, Robin." Hmm. No awkwardness. This was good. Very good.

"So what brings you out here so early?" he asked.

"Well it's only 6:30 in the morning. It's not _that_ early." I sat down at the yellow countertop directly across from him. I picked up the fork he had given me and started eating.

"How do you like them?" He looked at me intently, but began eating his share of eggs.

"Good. You're a great cook, Robin."

I admit it. I love saying his name. His name just sounded so nice, so beautiful.

"Thanks Raven. You're not too bad yourself."

"Oh please. You and all the other Titans know I'm terrible at cooking."

"That's not just what I'm referring to."He smirked and picked up his plate and walked back to his room.

I stared back at him in disbelief. What was _that_? Was Robin flirting? No, that had to be a onetime thing.

I continued to eat my breakfast and thought about him. Why did I like him? I thought he was just so kind and nice. I also just loved his name. _Robin_. It was such a gorgeous name. _Robin. Raven and Robin. _Our names fit together like jagged puzzle pieces. It was a shame he wasn't interested in me. With such close personalities, we'd be perfect for each other. Screw Beast Boy. He knew nothing about me. But Robin; he was amazing. I closed my eyes and searched within myself. I realized that I had secretly loved him from day one. I felt the connection starting way back when we were trying to find Starfire and he put his hand on my shoulder. That simple touch sent small shocks through my body, to which I smiled because it felt so good. The feeling of care and love. It warmed my heart.

"Aaaarrrgghhhhyeeeeeaaahhh!"

I jumped a bit, startled by the disturbing foreign noise. I turned to see Beast Boy rubbing his eyes groggily.

"What was that?" I asked, putting my now empty plate into the clean sink.

"Huh? Oh that was a yawn. I'm still kinda tired."

"Then go back to sleep, smarty," I suggested dryly.

"Ehh, nah. I don't feel like it." He walked over to the fridge and took out his stash of tofu and leftover veggie pizza.

"Yes! This is going to be delicious! None of your stinky animal meat to mess it up," he told no one in particular."

"Right…"

I walked back to my room but on the way there decided to take a detour around the Tower. Truthfully, I was bored. Without Robin there to talk, I felt like I had nothing to do this early in the day, so I headed off to the weight room, just to start off my little tour of the Tower. Turns out, he was there. Even from the hallway, I could clearly hear Robin's grunts of effort as he beat up the brown punching bag.

"Hah! Yah! Ugh! Hyah! Eh! Huh! Yahhh!" I walked in on him spin kicking the punching bag. He noticed me and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Hey, what's up? Finish your breakfast?"

"Yeah, it was great, thanks. I'm just walking around the Tower trying to amuse myself," I answered.

"Oh, well don't you have a lot of books you could read?" He stopped the defeated swinging heap of material.

"Yes, but I've already read most of them and I feel like all I ever do is read."

He nodded, presumably agreeing to my statement. "Anyone else up yet?"

"So far it's just Beast Boy but I don't want to be near that green bag of loud noises."

Robin burst out laughing, but ceased a little when he saw the confused look I gave him.

"What? That was funny." He cleared his throat and continued. "Anyways, why don't you go meditate?"

"I guess I could always keep my powers and emotions in check." I started to turn away before he put a hand on my shoulder. The energy from his touch flew around in my body and I smiled, just as I had the very first day I met him.

"Mind if I join you?"

I finally turned back, now completely facing Robin.

"Not at all," I said with a grin.

"So, to the rooftop?"

"Actually, let's go to my room," I suggested.

"Wait really? You never allow anyone into your room! Are you sure you want to let me in?" he skeptically questioned.

"I'm sure." I smiled so he knew I was positive about this idea.

We walked to my room silently. A few times here and there, he looked over at me. I pretended not to notice.

We finally reached my room and we stepped into the total darkness.

"Uh, wow. I guess you really do like the dark," he whispered, astonished.

"Yeah, it's kinda my thing."

"No kidding," he continued, still gazing around my room.

I went over to the covered window and pulled back the ebony curtains, allowing some light to seep into the room.

"So we should start our meditation?" he offered as he sat down on the soft black carpet.

"One more thing. We're not just going to meditate in my room, we're going to meditate in my mind."

"We're going to meditate where?" All this new insight to me was obviously confusing him.

"My mind."

"And how in the world would we do that?"

"Leave that to me."

I picked up the heavy metal mirror and thought in my head my mantra. I grabbed Robin's hand and we disappeared into the mirror.

Together we traveled through the red and black vortex and lightly landed on the rock that had a white ring of power around its base.

Robin took a good look at the black sky glittering with blood red circles. He noticed that on the next large platform there was a rock arch covered with small black birds.

"Where exactly are we?" he asked dumbfounded.

"We are in Nevermore," I explained, taking a few steps forward and gesturing to the huge open space before us. "It is the land of my mind. The last time Beast Boy and Cyborg snuck into my room, they ended up here and I had to come rescue them."

Robin also advanced forwards, still absorbing what he saw. He took his time.

"This is incredible! Do you come here all the time to meditate?"

"Not always, but meditating here does make it a lot easier to concentrate with the total serenity," I responded, breathing in the dark aura that pleased me.

"Speaking of which, would you like to start meditating?"

"Absolutely. Let's begin. Do you know what to do?" I asked.

"Um, not really," he admitted.

I chuckled and explained.

"Okay, well first, sit in a cross-legged or lotus position."

He did as I said.

"Now close your eyes and find your center," I instructed and rested my hands on my knees, palms up with my index finger and thumb touching on each hand.

He copied my position and closed his eyes.

"Good." I could sense him even better now that we were both in my mind.

"Finally, focus your energies and breathe."

"Don't we need to say your mantra?" he asked, having noticed that I always repeated the three words throughout my meditation sessions.

"It only helps me because it is often my source of power. It won't necessarily help you because you are not from Azarath," I explained.

"Oh I see." He stopped talking and I heard him breathing steadily. Just listening to him calmed me. My mind remained serene. I felt the relaxed aura surround us. It seemed that time slowed and we had been sitting there for hours. In reality, we had only been there for forty five minutes. A soft cool breeze blew through my hair. My cloak shifted a bit. I heard Robin's cape rustle in sync with mine.

I reawakened from my mental slumber and spoke.

"So how was that? Did it calm and relax you?"

"Wow, absolutely That felt like ultimate serenity, something I haven't felt for a long time," he replied. "It feels good to relax and get away from the hero stuff. Now I see another reason why you meditate so much and how you stay calm all the time."

"Yeah, just think about how it is when someone disturbs you and yanks you out of the peace and you're pushed back against your will into the noisy real world. It's not fun."

"I'd agree with you now," he laughed.

"You ready to return to the world with the noisy Titans?" I asked jokingly.

"Another thing. I now see why you're in your room so much too. It's so nice and peaceful. But yeah we should."

I smiled and nodded. I focused my energies, ready to project them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Before I could reach over to Robin to take him out with me, he latched onto my hand first.

His motion surprised me a little, a small gasp escaped my lips. I looked up to the vortex swirling above and flew into it. We emerged in reality feet first on the floor.

"I have to say it Raven, you finally let me into your mind, even though you refused to tell me anything about your prophecy. Even if you don't want me there anymore, I'm still happy I got this awesome new insight of what goes on inside your head."

I didn't mention that lately, he'd been the only thing I my mind and I intended to keep him there.

"Let us go see who has woken up, shall we?" He extended his elbow like a gentleman with a smile on his face. I chuckled and accepted the offer.

We walked arm in arm to the common room to see no one there.

"Uh, where is everyone? It's like 8:30. Shouldn't pretty much everyone be up?" I asked, unclasping my arm from him.

"I..don't know…" he responded, being just as confused as me.

Turns out that everyone had gone up to the rooftop to play some volleyball. We found out as Beast Boy jumped in to the room holding a white volleyball with small dark scuffs.

"Oh hey guys! We wanted to see if you guys would play volleyball with us, but we couldn't find you this morning. Where were you?" he asked.

"Just doing some meditation with Raven," Robin answered.

"Oh friend, why did you not invite me to join you? It would have been most enjoyable!" Starfire said.

"Because no one was awake but Beast Boy when we started," I replied.

"Hmph!" was Beast Boy's simple retort.

Now Robin turned to me.

"Hey Raven, since we're all calm and focused now, would you like to train alone with me? Work on our hand to hand combat?" he asked.

"Sure, Robin. It sounds like fun."

Everyone looked at me like I had just yelled a bunch of obscenities. Yeah, I said it. _It sounds like fun._

"But Raven never does anything fun or even says 'fun'!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "What is happening today?"

We all suddenly burst out laughing; even I started to chuckle.

"And laughing? Raven is laughing?" Now Cyborg was just as confused.

"Oh just come on," Robin urged me kindly to follow him.

We walked to the training area just as quietly as we had walked to my room. It was slightly strange.

"So…"

"So…"

He cleared his throat and said, "Well, we're here now." He dropped into a fighting stance. "Give me all you've got," he said, smirking at me.

I shot him a small smile and quickly did a spinning kick to knock him off balance. He hadn't been expecting that so he nearly fell. I grabbed his shaky ankles and tossed him to the other side of the area. He flipped once in the air before landing lightly on his steel shoes.

"Whoa, nice one Raven, didn't see that coming at all!" he yelled.

We continued battling until we were both worn and our faces glistened with sweat.

"Why don't we just call it a tie?" he asked, wiping his sticky forehead.

I huffed, realizing how much energy we had used.

"Agreed."

He walked closer to me and shook his arms slightly, as if to release some tension of an invisible burden he had been carrying.

"That was pretty good, maybe even better when I took down Cyborg the other day. He tends to rely on his weapons. But I never knew you had so much in you, Raven. Great job," he acklowledged.

"Thanks, it really was fun, and probably helpful because I'm not the best hand-to hand combatant," I replied.

"That was still really good."

He slowly turned away and muttered to himself.

"What?" I asked his back.

"You still like me, right?" he finally asked, once again facing me.

"Uh, yeah." Something popped up into my mind. "But may I ask the same of you?"

He smied, having seen my question in my purple eyes.

"No…"

My stomach dropped.

"…is not the answer.


	4. I'm Sorry

**A Story Retold Ch 4**

**Disclaimer – **Sorry, I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. Too bad. I don't intend to profit from my stories at all either. Have fun reading though!

**Author's Note –** I am SO SORRY for not upedating for like two months, but I just never had time. On the other hand, my friend, Vanessa Gordon has been updating prolifically, so check her stuff out too! Carry on with the story!

* * *

My heart jumped way up into my face and I blushed.

"Wait, really? You actually like me?" I asked, bewildered with happiness.

"Yeah, I actually do. So, do you want to go out with me?"

"Oh wow. I guess, yeah, I do."

"Cool. That's all I needed to hear."

The next evening, we had agreed to meet on the rooftop alone. The sun was glorious, shining brightly in our faces, just maybe half an hour from setting.

I sat down on the edge like the last time we had sat there, but Robin directed me to turn around.

"Um, okay," I followed. Now I sat with my back to the orange sun, facing away from the west side of the city. He sat beside me and leaned back on his hands. I stayed sitting upright, hugging my knees instead. He put an arm slightly behind me, resting it in midair.

"Look, my shadow is squishing the ants!"

Why there were ants on the island, no one knew.

I took the hint and nestled into his shoulder. He finally put his arm on my shoulder, slightly pulling me in closer.

"You know, that was pretty clever, the ants. Very creative," I commented.

"Haha thanks Rae," he said, using the nickname I had always despised. But now, I couldn't care less.

He lifted his hand a little from my shoulder and started playing with one of my previously hidden ears

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know."

I guess I accepted that as a reasonable answer.

Once again, we remained up there until the dark sky shimmered with brilliant stars.

"Are you cold?" he asked me.

"Not really," I replied, looking up.

"Are your hands cold?"

I found this to be a strange question to ask after I answered "no" to "are you cold?"

"No," I answered again.

"Let me see."

I carefully placed my hand in his, and he felt it for a few seconds. Then he tightened his grip and intertwined his fingers with mine.

I now realized his incentives for sitting backwards and staying out this late on the roof. Smart boy.

"Well now, Robin. I'm impressed. That was plenty smart for you. Did you plan that?" I asked him.

He shrugged then smiled. "Maybe a little."

I smiled and soon enough fell asleep in his warm arms.

* * *

I woke up gradually and looked around. All I saw was black. Not darkness, but black. Where was the cloudless bright blue sky? Where was I? I realized the roof had become extremely cushy. I noticed a note next to me. I picked it up and read it.

_Raven,_

_You fell asleep outside with me yesterday and I didn't want you to be cold so I carried you to your room. See you soon._

_Robin_

I smiled. Robin was so sweet. I guessed I was pretty tired considering I didn't realize he had carried me back inside the tower.

I chuckled and headed out into the hallway. Robin stood in front of my door with both of his arms hidden behind his back.

"Oh, hi Robin." I smiled remembering the note and not expecting him.

"Just wanted to say, happy Valentine's Day," he said, now revealing his left arm that was previously hidden. In his left hand was a beautiful white rose.

I carefully took it into my own hands and smiled just a little more.

"Thank you. You're so sweet."

"No problem. I think I haven't actually had a valentine on Valentine's Day for a while, maybe like three years."

I chuckled a little, retreating back into my room to set the beautiful rose on my pillow. I turned around to see Robin smiling with his right arm revealed. In his hand was a steaming cup of my favorite tea.

"Thought you'd like this too."

My smile returned and we headed together to the common room. "Do y'all want to watch a movie this fine morning?" Cyborg asked cheerily.

"Nah, we should go to the park! Like you said, it's a great day today! Why waste it inside in a dark room?" reasoned Beast Boy.

I couldn't help but think he was subtly targeting me.

"Beast Boy is correct. It is a wondrous day to be outside!" Starfire agreed.

"You okay with that Raven?" I felt his urge to reach for my hand so I stepped slightly away.

"Actually, I think I'll just stay and read," I said, using my default excuse for being alone.

"So everyone's going 'cept Raven? Okay! So that would be…" He counted on his fingers. "…four of us!" Beast Boy calculated.

"Good math, BB," Cyborg joked.

I nodded and quickly turned away, and exited the room, firmly holding the black cup of tea.

"You guys go ahead. I want to stay and talk to Raven," Robin said.

I had stopped in the hallway just outside the living room. My breath stopped as I head what Robin had said. Why did he want to talk to me instead of going to the park on a beautiful sunny day with everyone else?

"Psh, good luck with that, man," Cyborg commented.

"Hopefully I won't need it."

I ran. I tried to run downstairs back to my room, but he caught me.

"Raven, can we talk?"

Why couldn't this hallway have a hidden corner…

"About what…" It didn't even sound like a question.

"Why don't you want to come with us to the park? You could use come fresh air. And you said yourself that sometimes you feel that you always read."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it? Please tell me."

I knew there was no escape for me now. I'd have to answer.

"You were going to reach for my hand, right?"

"Yeah…how did you—"he tried confirming.

"That's just it."

"What is it?" a confused Robin asked, advancing closer to me.

I turned away from him again. "I've tried so hard my entire life to keep my emotions inside and in control," I said finally.

"So…"

"I just don't want to just lose all of that."

"I guess you don't like PDA then. Well you showed _me_ your emotions, how is that so different from showing others?" he tried understanding.

"I'm just not comfortable with it right now. I don't think I will ever be," I admitted. "I don't really like dates either."

"Hmm, well I guess that PDA isn't what I need, but it might be a bonus," he said, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Now I faced him. "Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome. But I have a question: why did you let me into your mind or why did you train with me if you don't like dates?"

"Those were both alone and in places I'm comfortable with. I'm just not ready for the world to know."

"I get it."

"I'm sorry if you're disappointed, Robin," I sincerely apologized.

"I'm not disappointed." He paused for a second. "Okay, maybe just the smallest bit."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," he insisted, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope so."


	5. Fade to Black

**A Story Retold Ch 5**

**Disclaimer – **Don't own Teen Titans or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

"So do you want to go hang out and play some volleyball after lunch?" was the first thing anyone said to me the next morning.

"Uh, sure, Robin." I glanced at the large clock on the wall. It read 9:57 am. So I had a few hours to kill before we would go out and play on the rooftop.

I grabbed a cup of black current juice from the fridge before returning to my room. Beast Boy was also in the kitchen and stared at me.

"Whoa!"

"What? I drink other things too. Can't live on only herbal tea," I simply stated.

"Oh I know, but it never seems like you ever drink anything else."

"Yes, Beast Boy," I said dryly, "very smart of you."

I walked back to my room, finishing the juice on the way there.

I set my cup down on my bedside table. Then I suddenly realized something .

"I know what I must do first."

I flew out my window and headed for a more distant city. I wouldn't find her in Jump. But Gotham, that would be where she'd be.

I landed on the sidewalk, absorbing the city's atmosphere. It was dark, much darker than our city. No wonder Robin had been trained to such an extent. Here, you'd _need _to know how to defend yourself. A cat screeched behind me. It ran behind a metal trash can, knocking it over. I looked back at it, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. I turned back around and continued walking. I started to turn the corner to go through a dark alley but as I did, I walked into something. Had I just walked into a pole? No, poles didn't move or wear masks.

"Aaaah!" the person yelled, "Oh, it's you, Raven," Batgirl recognized.

"Sorry about that," I apologized.

"Nah, it's okay, blind corner," she smiled kindly. "So what brings you out to Gotham?"

"Actually, I came to talk to you about Robin."

"Hun, most people can't catch me off guard, but you just did. What about him?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well recently, we've been kinda together."

"You are? Huh, cool! I never knew that Robin liked you."

I sighed, remembering how it all started.

"Well neither did I, but it's a long story that starts with a misunderstanding."

"You thought he liked you so you started liking him?"

"How did you know?"

"It happens quite a lot like that, actually," she told me.

"And he wants us to be public, you know, obvious displays of affection," I continued.

"Hmm, I see your problem here. You of all people aren't very public in anything at all," she agreed.

"What do I do? Oh and please don't tell me to listen to my heart. That doesn't help…ever."

Batgirl closed her slightly open mouth and sighed, shrugging.

"Well then I got nothin'."

"Great…but wait…why did you like him before?" I wondered.

"I just thought he was nice and kinda funny. Yeah I was simple minded at the time…" she said, nodding to herself.

"Okay, well thanks for all your help."

"Haha, thanks for not being sarcastic," she smirked, rolling her eyes a bit.

I turned back to look at her before opening a portal beneath me.

* * *

The next morning, I walked into a full living room with a hot, steaming cup of tea.

"Hey, morning Rae," Robin greeted me while putting his arm around my shoulder and standing very close.

I instantly became slightly uneasy, a pressure rising from my core.

"Ooooh, what do we have going on here?" Beast Boy grinned.

"Are you two…"Cyborg pointed at us, Robin's arm still a heavy weight on my delicate shoulders.

Robin nodded eagerly, but I simply pressed a faint smile to my face. Had Robin not heard anything I said?

Just as I was thinking that, Robin looked over and his smile faded and he removed his arm from me.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay."

Starfire also made her way to the door, where it seemed Robin and I had stood for about five minutes.

"Have you two decided to do the dating?" she asked cheerily.

Robin looked over at me, as if to ask for my permission. I sighed and responded with the answer they were all waiting for.

Surprising myself, I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled. Actually smiled. And nothing blew up.

"Wow, Robin, she really must like you because she's smiling and hugging you!" Cyborg laughed.

Robin chuckled and headed to the kitchen to get some of Beast Boy's prepared tofu breakfast. Although obviously not the preferred choice of food, he still had to eat.

"So have you two kissed yet?"

I instinctively whacked Beast Boy on the head, harder than usual.

"Oww," he whined, rubbing the side of his head. "It was just an innocent question."

Not bothering to answer, I headed over to Robin, still holding my cup of tea.

Suddenly an image appeared on the large screen. The man behind the black and brazen mask stared down at us.

"Slade! What are you planning?" Robin promptly demanded, instantly forgetting about his tofu breakfast on the counter.

"Well now eager boy, what makes you think that I am planning something?" Slade asked in that cold, eerie voice of his.

Robin scoffed and rolled his eyes at the villain, although unseen due to his mask. "When else do you appear on our screen?" he asked sarcastically.

"Deductive reasoning will only get you so far."

"What is that supposed to mean? Make some sense, Slade!"

"Oh I'm making quite a lot of sense, Robin. You're the one over your head. I haven't said a word about what I am or am not planning. Jumping the gun could cause you to be shot."

"Ha! So you admit it!" Robin burst out.

"Uh, Robin, he didn't admit to anything…"

"Quiet Cyborg." Robin flung his arm toward the Titan, silencing him.

"Let's just say nothing is being planned. Only executed."

The screen turned to black.

"Ugh!" Robin slammed his fist on the counter. "He gave us nothing!"

"Easy dude, maybe he isn't planning anything," Beast Boy quietly suggested.

"Oh come on, when _isn't _Slade planning something?"

"Maybe—"

I never got to finish my sentence. Instead, my eyes flew open, strained. Suddenly, my entire body relaxed, including the hand that held the cup of tea. I collapsed, my cup crashing down next to me.

"What…is…happening..."

The world before me had faded to black.

* * *

A shock ran through my cold body. My open eyes fluttered open to see Robin seated next to me in the medical wing.

"What…did you shock me?" I asked wearily.

"Huh? Oh you're awake! Oh, no, I just squeezed your hand," he replied with a faint smile on his face.

I touched my throbbing head. "What happened?" I asked. "Where are the others?"

"You passed out last week right after Slade his ended his stupid communication on Monday. You've been unconscious since then." He paused for a second. "The others are out buying pasta for dinner," he finished.

"Oh…so…do we know what Slade is planning, or executed, as he put it?" I asked, lying back down on the white sheeted bed.

"Not a clue. Nor do we have any idea why you passed out."

"I should go meditate in Nevermore. Then maybe I should go back to Azarath, find out if anything has happened there." I said, trying to stand up, but feeling a rush of nausea, fell into Robin's strong arms.

"I'll go with you to your room. You should feel better after meditation, especially if I help," Robin offered.

Too tired and weary to think, I simply nodded. He carried me over to my room and picked up the mirror and set me lightly on the floor. He looked at it for a brief second and then touched the chakra on my forehead.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Robin's voice sounded strange saying my mantra.

Nonetheless, we ended up landing in Nevermore lightly, unlike Beast Boy and Cyborg's descent into the rock.

"How did you know what to do to get us in?" I wondered.

"Lucky guess."

He sat down right next to me and started silently meditating. I sat up and joined him.

A few minutes in, something strange happened.

"Raven…help…" The eerie voice echoed in my head. The echoes ended with a piercing scream.

Then suddenly, a ping of pain hit me. My body fell sharply onto the rock as I fell onto my side, clutching my head. Robin leant over and softly rolled me over.

"Raven! What happened?" he asked frantically.

"Who…what…" I softly rambled. "…mother…"

Robin straightened, not understanding anything.

"Raven, I don't get it, what's going on?"

"Arella…is in trouble…I just hope I'm not too late…" was all I could manage to say.

"What can I do to help?" Robin offered.

"Just like everything else in my world, you can do nothing…"

"I don't accept that. There has to be some solution. You can't just always say there's nothing I can do. I saved you and the entire world. You had lost hope, completely. There's always something we can do."

"No," I insisted, growing tired of his persistence.

"Do you really have to be so negative? I'm sure your mother's fine, just maybe lost somewhere, at the worst. I can help you look for her."

Now I glared at Robin with tear-stricken eyes.

"No Robin, I don't know anything. You cannot help me. No one can help me. It's not being negative, it's my life!"

"But—"

"Leave."

"Raven—"

"Leave, damn it!"

"How?"

I didn't bother looking at him. My hood covered my face as I said my mantra a final time, sending a surge of power out of the ground, pushing Robin up into the vortex. I didn't see the worried look he gave me as he disappeared into the darkness. I fell to my knees and cried silently for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note – **Sorry if the chapters have been starting to suck, it's just because I don't rewrite my chapters much like other authors do. Oh well. But now, look there! A blue review link! You know what to do ;)


	6. What is Home?

**A/N – **GUESS WHO'S BACK? Well kinda. Whenever I have time away from school and have incentive (aka REVIEWS) to continue updating, I sit back down and write! So here you go, a more of a filler, yet crucial, chapter to continue this dramatic story. Please read on!

**Disclaimer - **Almost forgot! I don't own the Teen Titans. Simply this idea, as some of it happened to me.

* * *

The girl in the white cloak lay on the ground. No sound came from her gray lips. The red gem on the girl's forehead no longer stood to be a dark red. Now it was a gray black.

An evil mercenary towered over the body. It laughed.

"Poor Arella. Too bad your daughter isn't here to see you one last time before I destroy you." He bent down and put a metal-covered ear to the unmoving woman's face. "Oh, what's that? You want her to save you? Well too late." He viciously kicked the lifeless body, causing it to roll over. "The Titans have not seen what I really do. I kill for a living. It's quite thrilling, actually. Fighting them is simply a hobby. Eliminating them is part of my job."

* * *

We sat alone at the top of the roof, the sun minutes away from dipping below the horizon. Robin put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in. I sighed and leaned away from him, softly removing his arm. He looked at me with concern.

"Robin, I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"This. Slade is out there _executing _something and my mother is in some unknown danger. She is one of my only ties left to Azarath. One of the only reasons to return. If she's gone, there wouldn't be any other reason to go back."

"Why do you want to go back? Hasn't it been decimated?"

"It is my home, Robin. Don't you feel at least _some _inclination to return to Gotham? To see Alfred? Batman? Batgirl? Your old friends? To make sure your city hasn't been destroyed after you left?

Hearing me target all the things he left behind, he tensed a bit. He pondered what I had said and then spoke, relaxed again.

"Not really, not anymore. Alfred and I sometimes meet up to discuss things, Batman's always busy and still doesn't see me as responsible and able to lead myself and a team. Also, I don't need a batgirl, I have a raven. And Jump is my city now. Why would I leave the place I came to for the place I deserted in the first place?"

"You speak with little sense, Robin."

"How so?"

"A home is a home. It's where you are from. It's where you found out who you were. Where you could reminisce about how things were before, before all of the stress of being a hero. You never desire that?" I asked him, still leant away.

Robin looked away and instantly I felt the mental bond between us intensify.

He was thinking of his past. He was thinking of his parents.

"I do…" he finally spoke. "I do. I desire my parents to be alive every single moment of every single day." His voice faltered the slightest bit as his mind filled with his beloved parents' current state.

"I have to go." He stood up and walked away, his cape fluttering slowly behind him.

The sun finally sank below the horizon, the sky quickly darkening, leaving me in the darkness. Just where I didn't want to be.


	7. A Sorry Realization

**A/N – **I'm still back for today! Please keep on reading and reviewing, and I'll keep on updating! I've been stuck in schoolwork and recently more addicted to a website called Howrse than ever before. So I apologize for my inactivity here.

**Disclaimer – **Don't own the Teen Titans, never will. Don't intend to profit from my stories. Your good reviews and comments are profit enough. On with the show!

* * *

Two months later, I threw my black bag forcefully on the ground. It made a soft thump as it hit the black carpet of my room. I needed to leave. Get away from this. Find Arella, and if needed and possible, save her. Robin just doesn't understand what it takes to be half-human and half-_demon_. He is only human.

I emptied my bag yet another time to eliminate what I did not need. Toothbrush, clothes, one book, and a small comb. Looking at the items on my bed, I picked up the book and tossed it further up on my bed. There would be no time for reading, only searching. The book's impact on the side of my pillow caused the rose to fall off the other edge. Its once beautiful petals now were a faded white and dry. I stared at it for a minute. Deciding to throw it in, I slung my repacked bag over my shoulder and headed out the door.

The strong wind blew my cape around as a late winter chill still lingered. I looked up at the cold, partly cloudy, ceil sky then down at the similarly colored rooftop beneath my feet.

This was it.

Once I was five feet off the surface, my focused thoughts were interrupted.

"Raven…are you…leaving?"

Just when I _didn't_ want to see him…

Having hardly moved anywhere but upwards, I landed myself back onto the roof's surface, dropping my bag onto the rooftop in the process.

Not looking at him, I spoke first.

"Robin. I need to leave. Find my mother and if I can, save her." Now I turned to him. "I just can't deal with all of this at the same time! It hurts, Robin!"

"Don't yell at me." He started to scowl. "You are part of a team, and team members don't just pack up and leave."

"You did."

His eyes narrowed.

"_You _did, Robin. You left us for a month, going to the other side of the world with nearly no idea where you were going, to train with some True Master that a villain claimed to have trained with. You left us, Robin. You can't just tell me that team members don't leave. They do if they have a reason. And…I'll come back. I'm not leaving the team."

"Well if you want to leave the tower without telling anyone why at all, then maybe you should."

My heart sank. I tried to not show any emotion on my face, and at this point, it was harder than defeating Trigon all over again.

"As. You. Wish." I threw my communicator on the ground, smashing it. I furiously shot up into the sky, not caring one bit that I had left my bag behind at his feet.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I can't believe it. She really did it. She left the team. She left us. She left…me…

I looked down.

"And she left her bag."

Wondering what she intended to bring on her little unknown journey, I sat down and emptied out her bag on the roof.

"Hmm, yeah, clothes, toothbrush, comb, and…the rose…"

I couldn't believe it. "She kept the rose…"

I sighed, looking at the sky for a moment before heading back inside with her bag.

* * *

Entering the common room, I was greeted with a loud noise.

"HEY! There you are! So you wanna watch a movie while eating dinner?"

"Uh…sure," I murmured, still thinking about what had happened up on the roof.

"Hey, Robin, what's up? You look distant," Beast Boy asked.

"Hello Robin! Would you like to sit with me during the movie?"

"I...I…" I sighed, overwhelmed. "I'm sorry, I just can't watch a movie right now."

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire landed softly on the floor near me. "Please Robin, is something the matter?" She put her hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged her off and told them.

"Raven left the Titans."

"SHE WHAT?" all three of the remaining Titans shouted out.

"She's gone." I turned around and walked away.

Actually, away was to the gym, to punch out all of my frustration and confusion, just to relieve me of all my stress.

I set up the punching bag and started beating it with all of the energy and power I could muster. And that was a lot.

Within seven minutes, the bag fell off of its chain attaching it to the ceiling. I've never done that before. The closest I've ever been was when Slade made me his apprentice. I used his punching bag and detached it from its solid chain in thirteen minutes. This was a new personal record. Come to think of it, I think Cyborg's all-time record is eleven minutes.

Why was I so upset anyways? Was it that she broke up with me? Is it that she left her commitment, the Titans? That she left without telling anyone?

All of it struck me together as a speeding train.

I collapsed onto the ground, the remaining energy used to ball my hands into tight fists.

"How could she leave…"

That night was a sleepless night for me. I tossed and turned into the early morning hours of Saturday. I emerged from my bed even more tired and grouchy than the previous day. No sleep obviously didn't help me.

I scuffled out to the common room to get a large cup of coffee for myself. At least that was still as it was supposed to be.

"Hey Robi—whoa…you look tired, no offense," Cyborg noticed instantly.

"Thanks Cyborg, I really need that."

"Sorry." Cyborg turned away to focus on his video game.

Starfire approached me.

"It is true, Robin, you do look quite exhausted. Did you not have the sleep?"

"No, Starfire, I didn't. Look, I don't want to talk right now. Just sit in peace."

"Then you better get outta here, because it's time for MEGA MONKEY'S FIVE!" Beast Boy had entered the room. "They just released it!"

"No viruses in this one, yes?" Cyborg asked, eyeing the eager teenager.

"Erm…no?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Here let me check. I can scan it for you." Cyborg started to use his red cybernetic eye to scan the disc.

Irritated with the noise, I took my coffee and headed to my office. Maybe I could finally relax a little without any distractions.

I picked up today's newspaper from the front door and returned to my dimly lit workplace.

The front page head line read, "MASKED VIGILANTE SEEN ESCAPING AFTER JUMP CITY BANK EXPLOSION".

My eyes widened as I took notes of the bank's location and the vigilante that was spotted and depicted in the picture.

"What's Slade doing robbing a bank? Doesn't he have enough wealth already?"

I stopped.

Where did Slade get all of his money? Maybe from robbing banks?

No. I shook my head. Slade is smarter than that. More cunning. He has more resources, doesn't he?

The next day, a similar headline was present on the newspaper. "MASKED VIGILANTE STRIKES AGAIN THIS MORNING IN A DESTRUCTIVE ESCAPE FROM HIGH CLASS JEWELRY STORE". There was no picture today, only the article itself.

I decided to go find out what Slade was doing.

* * *

The giant steel doors blew apart as I triggered the timed explosive.

I yelled into the darkness that was Slade's lair.

"What do you think you're doing, Slade? Robbing stores, exploding and damaging our city? Ruining people's lives? What are you planning?"

Silence followed.

I looked around for any possible clues. Something in the back corner caught my eye. Something white.

I slowly approached the white object. I gasped at the recognition I noticed.

"Arella's...dead…"

* * *

**A/N - **It's so good to be back...well now that I am, all of you should be! Please review! I'll update once I get 30+ reviews! I've only gotten 21 for 6 chapters...come on! You guys can do it! :D


	8. When Titans Collide

**A Story Retold Ch 8**

**Disclaimer –** I do not nor never will own the Teen Titans.

* * *

I stiffened and gasped.

"Why would Slade do this…"

I looked around and still saw no one and heard nothing. Suddenly, a gray object caught my eye. I headed over to it, my footsteps as silent as possible. Kneeling down to it, I turned the metal object over. My eyes widened. It was a breastplate, one just like Terra's. I stood up and walked out of the darkness, taking with me a mind full of confusion and the image of Raven's dead mother.

Returning to the Tower with a focused yet confused mind, I headed to my office once more.

I pushed the button that opened the door and—

"Whaa!"

"Aaah!" There was a slight pause as recognition filled my mind and the surprise subsided.

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire sighed, "I was just looking for you! Where did you go?"

I exhaled and spoke. "Just found some crucial information about Slade and…Raven…" I found myself speaking the name I sought to forget.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well, Slade had something to do with Arella's death, if he didn't kill her."

Starfire gasped.

I nodded silently and continued.

"…Arella was killed and I think Slade is looking for another apprentice, but I don't know who, or why, and what he plans to do when he has them under his control," I finished.

"What can we do?"

"Track him. See if he attacks any of us or anyone we know. Last time, he came after Raven. Maybe this time he'll come after someone else. I just don't know who yet."

"Perhaps I could assist you? I can keep track of the Titans and myself." She lightly put her hand on my shoulder, and when I didn't move, kept it there.

"Thanks Star, I'll need all the help I can get."

She blushed, smiling, and walked out the door.

I remained in the room, looking at my notes I previously took on the newspaper and its headlines.

* * *

The following week, I asked the other Titans if they had noticed anything strange in the city or any sightings of Slade.

Monday: "Nope, sorry Rob, didn't see Slade."

Tuesday: "Hey Robin! No, didn't see Slade. I saw my new high score beat yours in racing! Ha! Care to attempt to beat me?"

I refused Beast Boy's offer.

Wednesday: "I too have not seen the Slade. Perhaps he will show up soon?"

Thursday: I took matters into my own hands. I simply walked around town for a few hours, saving a black cat from a tall tree along the way. After three long, tedious hours, I sighed and dropped my head a little… "This is getting _nowhere_,"I mumbled to myself. I took a step forward and—

"Aaah!"

"Huh?"

"Oh Robin! It is curious that I keep running into you!"

"Literally…" I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "What are you doing out here, Starfire?"

"I was about to ask you the same."

"Looking for Slade."

"Why do you think you will be able to find him? We never really have before. Does he not normally come to us?" she asked, looking around briefly.

"I guess he—"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as my communicator beeped. I took it out, not knowing what to expect.

"Gah! Robin!" *explosion* "You gotta come and help Cy and me! I have no idea where Starfire is!" *crash* "Adonis somehow—" *yell from Cyborg* "—got into the Tower and now is—" *cackle from Adonis in the background* "—throwing things around and destroying the Tower!" And so Beast Boy finished three short sentences in a period of about forty five seconds.

"Do you know why he's there?"

"Dude! Does it matter? Just get your butts over here!"

"On our way!" I shut the communicator.

Starfire grabbed my hand automatically and shot up in the direction of the Tower.

We arrived on the rooftop and I leant down to open up the trapdoor that led to a stairwell down into the common room.

Suddenly, the door burst open, knocking my hand away, a sharp pain now burning in my right hand.

"HAHA! Adonis rules all! Not even you two can defeat me!" he cackled, emerging from the stairs.

"Maybe you should go back to preschool Adonis, looks like you need to brush up on your counting skills," I smirked.

His eyebrow arched for a moment, but he decided to drop that idea and raise his fist into my face instead.

I was flung backwards with a grunt as I hit the rooftop. I heard Starfire start to pummel him with her own attack: her starbolts.

Cyborg loaded his sonic cannon and shot at Adonis, but the hulking suited man dodged it clumsily. Starfire and her barrage of green energy had stopped and she was helping me up.

"You are uninjured?"

"Yeah." I brushed myself off and looked up just in time to see Cyborg hurling Adonis in my direction.

I leaped out of the way just in the nick of time. The wind scratched at my body.

"BLAHAHGHAHAAAAAAHHHHH!" Beast Boy yelled and then turned into a rhinoceros and rammed Adonis off the top of the Tower.

"Aaaaaaaaaahh!" yelled the falling man. Then came the immediate crash of metal. We all peered over the edge to see what had happened. Nothing really, just a stupid villain sprawled out in a pile of now useless metal. Adonis groaned from below.

I took my grappling hook out of my utility belt and attached it to the side of the Tower, then swung myself down to the rocks below. The last time I had simply jumped landed me not only 80 feet or so down on the rocks, but a few weeks in the infirmary for a fractured ankle. I did not want to relive that.

"Adonis," I addressed, "why are you here? We haven't seen you in a long while."

"Gahhh, I just wanted to have fun."

"Not much fun you seem to be having…"

"Well it was fun before you and your friend came." He spit out a single tooth.

"Starfire?" I called up. "Mind taking Adonis to jail?"

"No problem, friend Robin!"

"No! Don't take me back there!"

"Don't try to 'have fun'," I countered easily.

Once she returned to the Tower, Starfire and I began a game of volleyball as the sun hovered somewhere in the middle of the sky.

"We'll see you guys down in the living room for dinner! It's spaghetti day!" Cyborg called out, smiling.

"_Vegetarian_ spaghetti!"

"Riiiiight…"

* * *

A few months passed. No word or sign from Raven. I was beginning to think she would never come back. My mind slipped into a dragging mood of melancholy. No. I wouldn't think about her. I just couldn't. Anyways, I was starting to think and feel less of her, though I didn't have a clue why.

I rose from my bed and left my room, headed to the kitchen for some coffee. I came through the doors and looked around the room. The only one there was Starfire, who was eating Zorka berries out of a small pink bowl, looking out the large, front glass window. She didn't notice me come in.

"Hey Star," I said, breaking the silence.

"Oh good morning Robin! Would you like a Zorka berry?"

I leant away slightly. No one really liked any Tamaranian food except her. "No thanks. Where are Beast Boy and Cyborg?"

"I believe they are playing the video games in Cyborg's room."

I nodded and flopped down on the couch and started to flip through the channels. Bugs. Cats (to which Starfire giggled a little). Cars. Hiroyuki Sakai dubbed in English telling you how to boil water. Nothing interesting at all.

I turned the TV off and simply put my feet up on the edge of the table, staring out the window.

"Would you like to talk, Robin?" The girl had put her now empty bowl on the coffee table.

"Yeah, sure. About what?"

"Well…" She shifted her eyes down and put her hands together in her lap. "…you seem to be down in the junk yards lately…"

"Um, it's dumps, Star…"

"What do dumps have to do with anything?"

"Never mind…"

"But Robin, please explain why you have been down in the…dumps…lately." She paused a little before choosing the correct word.

"It's nothing," I insisted, looking away.

"Please tell me," Starfire asked in that soft, pleading voice of hers. Looking in my eyes, she put her hand upon mine, which was outstretched on the sofa.

I didn't move, my eyes or my hand. It felt good, her caring for me. It was time I tried to move on.

"Raven left us, and that hurt me. Not just the team, but me, as a person."

"Because you two were…"

"Yeah," I said quietly, not bothering to finish her sentence.

"It has been a while, Robin. Maybe it is best to…let go…"

"I just…it's hard."

"I know I will not let go." She curled her fingers into mine. My hand moved to accommodate hers.

"Starfire…"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

She simply smiled. I smiled and relaxed a little.

"Thanks."

"Thank you." She rested her head on my right shoulder.

Not once did my mind float back to the dark bird soaring somewhere in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note - **Well I wrote the above in like an hour with no idea how I should get their relationship started. I know that was really slow and subtle, but I feel it was still effective because Star's always liked Robin and he was aware of it, and he was trying to forget Raven, so it seemed as it just could happen.

Tell me what you think though! Use the Review link to do it!

**Edit as of 4/17/11 - **So I reread this chapppie and realized the "fight scene" is like three sentences. Cyborg doesn't even do anything! That's because I wrote it originally with only Robin in the scene, which is why he does the most fighting. In due time, I will rewrite that scene if not the entire chapter. Stay tuned!


	9. A worn, exhausted, black and blue birdy

**A Story Retold Ch 9**

**Disclaimer – **Don't own TT. Never will. I should count how many times I need to say this…

**Author's Note - **This is never fully confirmed or proved otherwise, but in this story, we assume Azarath is a real, physical place in another dimension. I believe that in "The Prophecy", the visit Raven makes is only an illusion left behind by Trigon, and was rather a telekinetic or spiritual trip. Now please continue reading.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

Three months of scouring Azarath did me absolutely no good. I searched the city, top to bottom, starting with the place I was born. The city looked just as it did the last time I came to visit my mother, asking her for help. Deserted. Not a soul in sight. I climbed a white flight of stairs, headed for the city's temple spire. At the top, I flew to the spire's very top. Holding onto the point, I looked with a sunken feeling in my eyes out over the city. Sunrise. My thoughts slowly drifted back to the colorful bird back in Jump City. A faint image of his smiling face misted into my mind. A figure from when we were happy, not the lasting impression possibly lurking in his mind. My hand loosened and I suddenly lost my footing on the slight curve.

I cried out softly in surprise, landing on the top of the pallid stairs on my right side.

"Ugh…"

I raised my head to see something next to me. A lifeless white dove lay beside me, its wings scrunched tight to its body, tensed. This was the only living…well, once living…thing in this entire place. That had to mean…

"No…Arella's gone…" I had to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to reveal themselves.

I struggled to stand back up, almost plopping down on the landing once. I stared back down at the lifeless bird. I sighed.

"So now what…"

* * *

The next day, my tired self decided to return to Jump. Nothing left to do here. I took off bright and early, as soon as my mind collected itself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and I was up in the air, ready to fly through my portal back to Earth.

I returned to Earth on the far east of Jump. It was now midday, and I decided to take a shortcut. Robin had always told me, "Shortcuts are never good", but at this point, I was so exhausted, I didn't care one bit.

I flew through the city's darkest alleys, as they were all connected, just a small brick barrier separating them.

"Barriers are no match for me," I mumbled, passing straight through the first one. After I had flown down through several of them, I heard a loud crash of metal pieces behind me. I stopped short. Still levitating, I turned around. A dark figure, barely visible, was walking slowly yet firmly towards me. I had unknowingly flown straight into Slade's lair.

* * *

Slade's steps were slow and dragging, yet he was advancing towards me at a quick rate.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. A worn, exhausted, black and blue birdy."

I stepped back. _Now what…_

"I don't want any trouble," was all I could think of. I hadn't fought anyone for three months and now felt a little out of touch with my body and powers. I was also starting to regret destroying my communicator. I couldn't call for help.

"Raven, trouble follows you wherever you go, even after you destroyed your father. Because I'm still here." He leant over at me menacingly as he spoke.

Then he attacked.

"Ugh!" I was thrown backwards; his punch to my stomach had flung me back a few good feet. I scrambled to my feet but it was no use. He clamped his hand around my neck and slammed my head against the cold, hard, rock wall. The pain shot down my neck and caused me to flinch.

"Come now, you can take more than that. Seems like your time away has diminished your abilities."

He grabbed my ankles and swung me across the area. I landed face first into the ground. Writhing on the floor, he approached me again.

"Is that it? Maybe I should reconsider."

Growling, I lunged at him with my fist, but he simply caught my right wrist, staring daggers. My adrenaline faded and I was filled with a sensation of fear. He pushed my right arm backwards into the ground again, then kicked me, sending me rolling two feet. I stayed on the ground, breathing rapidly, making small sounds as I suffered.

"You think this is bad?"

I summoned the strength to get up. I tried again to punch him, but he merely stepped back and laterally kicked my face.

Falling to the floor sideways this time, I felt so weak, so…_no. _I got up again, stronger this time, ready to inflict pain on the evil man. But as I looked around, I saw nothing. No one. No Slade.

Suddenly, he jumped from a high platform above and attacked my neck with his armored foot.

Completely exhausted and my neck throbbing in pain, my body refused to get up, to take anything more.

From the ground, all I could say was, "You win."

* * *

**Various Author's Notes - **First off, if you're having difficulty seeing/hearing the "Slade beats up Raven" scene at the end, think Terra.

Also, I know this is short, but as you are reading this, or, the first people who read this, I am writing the continuation of this story. So don't fret! Instead, pour all your thoughts about this story into a review!


	10. Hopeful Flights Home

**A Story Retold Ch 10**

**Disclaimer –** Don't own anything on this page. Never will.

* * *

"So are we finished here?"

With no response from me, he continued.

"Now, Raven, I need to realize something. _I _helped you escape and defeat your wretched father. I saved you."

"No!" I weakly interjected, "Robin saved me. You hardly did anything, you insignificant—"

"Silence! I will have no insults from you." His harsh tone softened a bit. "All I ask is for something in return. I gave you your freedom. It's time you gave me something back."

He held out something previously behind his back. It was his insignia.

"Why, why would I ever join you?" I spat.

"I can be like a father figure to you. One you never had and the one you deserve to have."

"I don't need a father anymore. I have my friends."

"Then why did you leave them? You intended to leave the team."

This touched my heart in a way it shouldn't have. Slade had a point.

"Wait…how did you know all of that?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you since we last saw each other. You didn't think I'd just disappear from your lives, did you?" His voice was soft and breathy. "I understand. I can take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"If you can take care of yourself, why are you still on the ground?" I could feel his urge to chuckle.

I slowly stood up, rubbing my neck. I turned away from him, my hood covering my face well.

"So Raven, what do you say?" He held out the insignia again. I silently considered my options. My friends back at the Tower seemed no not care one bit where I was.

Looking at it fitting perfectly in Slade's hand for a brief moment, I took it in my own. Slade nodded slightly in approval.

"Yes, Master."

He looked at me with a superior eye.

"Yes, Fath—"

"No! Raven!"

His voice jarred me so much that I dropped the badge. The thin metal clanked on the rock floor.

Robin stepped out of the darkness. The other three Titans were right behind him, looking fearful.

"What are you _thinking?_ Giving yourself up to be his apprentice?" he yelled. "Raven…"

"No! Raven, you are my daughter now. Respect us and send him away!"

I stood frozen in time, pondering my choices.

"Raven! You are a Teen Titan!"

"You are my apprentice and daughter!"

"Raven…" came one side.

"Raven!" demanded the other.

"If you won't do the right thing, I will."

Robin lunged at Slade, his strong bo staff in hand.

"Hyah!" He smashed the staff on Slade's head. Starfire helped him and chucked Robin with his outstretched fist towards Slade with all her might. Slade jumped and flipped, dodging the speedy attack.

"I feel like we're doing this _way_ too often…" Beast Boy mumbled before yelling and turning into a bull and ramming Slade.

Slade recovered and punched at Robin but missed. He jumped off the wall and slammed the mercenary in the back with his steel-toed shoe. Slade knelt on the floor for a moment, but immediately popped back up and went after Robin again, this time yelling in fury.

I stood, still in the middle of the commotion before deciding to put a final end to it.

"Stop!" I released my pent up emotion and energy, engulfing the area between us all. It pushed the two sides away and left the room rumbling slightly.

I turned to Slade. "I am and will always be a Teen Titan." After a slight pause, I screamed with all my might, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" I shot my soul self projected as a huge black raven at Slade. It forced him back into a rock wall, exploding. A shower of small rock and debris rained down on Slade. One particularly large slab hit him directly on the head, knocking him unconscious. The rest of the rocks covered him up, creating a small mountain of stone.

Immediately, Robin ran over to Starfire and tightly embraced her. She giggled and hugged him back strongly, but not enough to turn him blue.

"You're the best…" was all I cared to hear. I flew out of Slade's lair without a word or look.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Raven just flew out without saying anything…why?

I looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy. Both of them looked at me with concerned faces.

"Dude…you can't just do that in front of her…" Beast Boy spoke out against me first.

"Yeah man," Cyborg agreed, "I mean, I'd feel really crappy after finding out my mom was dead and my ex-boyfriend was all up with his girlfriend in front of me."

Beast Boy looked at the cyborg curiously.

"What? Perspective, dodo…"

Beast Boy shrugged with a slight smirk on his face. So Cyborg wiped it off for him with a simple, yet hard pat on the head.

"Anyways, Robin, I think you should go apologize…it just doesn't seem right."

I sighed, not having thought about it that way and agreed.

"Beast Boy, want to help me get home?"

"Sure dude."

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"Stupid, insolent, bossy, uptight jerk," I mumbled angrily under my breath as I arrived at Titans Tower and allowed myself in.

The Tower's common room looked the same as it did when I left it and everything else three months ago. I silently made myself a cup of tea and headed to my room. Inside my room, all was undisturbed, but the bag I had intended to bring with me sat on my bed. Seems like Robin cared enough to put it back where it belonged.

Strong emotions were surging through me and I felt quite unstable. I hadn't had a good meditation for about two months now. And I _needed _it.

I sat down, almost stumbling to do it, and closed my eyes.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azar—"

The roof above me made some noise. I waited for a moment and continued my meditation.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Met—"

More noises.

Once again closing my eyes, I began again.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zin—"

A soft knock on my door.

"Raven?"

"I'm meditating."

"Listen, I just wanted to sincerely apologize for talking about Starfire being the best in front of you. It wasn't right. I'm sorry."

I opened one eye, then slowly the other. I stood up and opened the door to reveal a Robin with a concerned look on his face. Was that genuine care? Compassion?

"If you're sorry, why did you do it?" I said after pausing for a moment.

"I…I don't know. I was being stupid at the moment, or something. I'm just glad you're back." He smiled.

"I'm glad I'm back too. But how did you find me? How did you know where I was?"

"I assumed you had gone to Azarath to search. Once you came back into this dimension, you reappeared on the Titans radar. Even though you don't have your communicator, we have your cloak's gem to track." He tapped it lightly.

"I hate to tell you this, especially right now, but Arella—"

"—'s dead. I know."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Raven."

I sighed, remembering the moment I saw the dove next to me on the white stairs.

"I don't know why, but I know Slade had to do something with it."

"Slade…" I gasped, now putting the pieces together.

"Slade!"

"Yeah…"

"He killed Arella so he could become my 'parental figure' and persuade me to become his apprentice. Conceited manipulative fool. I swear to take revenge on him…"

"Don't worry, in due time, we will."

"So you and Starfire are together, huh," I said, switching the subject.

"Err, yeah, we are. I asked her out a few weeks ago."

"Cool…"

"So…"

"So…"

"Are we good?" he asked finally.

"We're good."

And so it ends on a good note…hopefully.

* * *

**Author's Note –** And so this story ends…or does it…THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! Title TBA. This story is still going on in my real life and actually just got a LOT more complicated, so look out for some more romance and drama! Spill your most inner thoughts about this story and life in your awesome reviews!

I think I'll post a preview or the first chappie of the Sequel as a Chapter 11 here. Imma start writing that now!

**Edit: **Just realized that this chapter sucks content wise...sure it holds true to the plot, but it sucks...so when I have time, I will rewrite this entire chapter. Thanks for continuing to read this story. Hope you are anticipating the sequel like I am!


	11. Sequel Preview!

**Preview for A Story Retold Sequel**

**A/N - **So sorry for the SUPER long wait for this, but it's kinda slipped my mind. I'm not sure if I'm even going through with the entire sequel anymore. I also lost my papers of all that I planned out for this. The real life story also wasn't very interesting at all...please tell me if I should continue with this or not. But since I promised a preview for it, here you go.

* * *

**Raven's POV - **

It was a bright and sunny day, the flowers in full bloom, the sun radiant and glowing, and the summer heat beaming down on the Titans Tower. The bay's water were a clear, sparkling blue with fish jumping and swimming gleefully in the summer warmth. Slight breezes blew around town, the waves breaking along the Tower's rock island. It was a beautiful day.

I walked up to the common room in my usual uniform, long blue cloak and a black leotard concealed underneath. Everyone else was also present in the room dressed in their uniforms. I took my seat in front of the main window after saying good morning to all of my friends.

"Good morning, Raven," Cyborg greeted with his cooking hat on. "Breakfast is a'comin! Eggs…and tofu…" he mumbled quietly, "with a nice cold glass of orange juice comin' your way! Any special orders?"

"Oh yes! I would like my egg with the sun on top!"

"Err…that's sunny side up, right, Star?"

"Oh, why yes!"

"Simple scrambled for me, please."

"You got it, Robin! I'll make sure it's not a robin's egg, haha."

"Wow you're so funny, Cy," Robin replied sarcastically.

"Over easy if you could for me, Cyborg," I responded.

"NO EGGS FOR THE BEASTMAN! Only breakfast tofu goes into this fine body!"

_Beast Boy…_

"Is there even a difference if it's tofu for breakfast, lunch, or dinner?" asked the cardinal bird.

Beast Boy gasped. "WHY YES THERE IS! Breakfast tofu is soft, duh! Lunch is very firm tofu, and dinner is firm. Gosh, don't you look at tofu in the supermarket?"

Robin sighed. "No, Beast Boy, you do."

"Oh well. Anyways, you know what to do, Cyborg!"

"Okay, _breakfast _firmness tofu for the grass stain, and of course, two omelets for me! Can't forget the tomatoes, salt, pepper, green onions…"

As the cyborg continued to list various breakfast foods he would stuff into his omelet, I closed my eyes, still in front of the huge glass window.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zin—_

"Hey Star, would you like some birthday cake and a present with your breakfast?" Robin yelled out from the back of the room.

This made me open my eyes quite wide. _It's her birthday? How'd Robin know? How'd the rest of us not?_

"It's your birthday, Star?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh, yes, it is the day of my birth today…perhaps I forgot to mention?"

"Well looks like my famous 8 layer cake will also be served for lunch! Rob, no one can make a cake in ten minutes…"

"Right, well I'll help you since I too am not too bad of a cook," he replied.

"Unlike someone we know…"

"I hate you Beast Boy."

He suddenly turned into a puppy and whimpered at me, dog tears appeared in his eyes.

I sighed. "Oh you know I don't mean that."

"Woof!"

I guess that was a yes…

"You said you had retrieved a present for me?" said Starfire, returning to Robin.

"Not retrieved, made." He reached into his back pocket and took out something so small, it could be concealed within his hand. He opened his hand to reveal a braided bracelet made from fine thread. It had brilliant colors peeking out from the braids, each one complimenting the Tamaranian's fluorescent green eyes and fiery red hair. However, the braid was loose and frays stuck out of each twist.

"Oh thank you Robin, it is wonderful," she said, seemingly wholeheartedly. "I do love the colors."

Robin smiled, oblivious to her true reaction.

_Well back to meditation. That was a little anticlimactic…_

I turned to face the window again, closing my eyes. With each repetition in my head, my world around me became more and more serene until there was nothing left except peace. Pure, silent peace.

"Heyyo, food's ready!"

_And there goes my peace._

Frustrated from the jarring push back into reality, but hungry, I walked to the yellow kitchen table and sat down next to Starfire and Robin. Bad decision.

"Can I see the bracelet, Starfire?" Beast Boy was the first curious one. He cradled it for a moment, but then started pulling at a few of the frayed threads.

"Hey, Beast Boy! What are you doing?" Robin grabbed the bracelet and handed it back to Starfire.

"I'm looking at it!" he insisted.

"No, you're pulling it apart!"

_Dimwit._

"Oh…oops…"

I picked up my fork and began to eat.

Cyborg was next. "Could I see it, Rob?"

"Yeah sure. I think you know not to pull strings from a bracelet." He handed it over to the metal Titan.

"Wow Robin, not the best, but it's amazing how you know how to do that…I suck artistically," complimented Cyborg.

"Thanks, I saw some girl making one at a coffee shop when I stopped in. She taught me how to make one."

"Awesome sauce."

_What kind of comment is that, Beast Boy? "Awesome sauce?" Where did that even come from? He's a curious boy, that one…_

"So, what do you want to do today, since it's your birthday, Star? What are the Tamaranian customs for birthdays?" asked Robin.

"Actually, there are no actual celebratory customs for birthdays on Tamaran. That is probably why I did not tell most of you when it was." She ate some of her sunny side up eggs, putting a dash of salt on one beforehand. "So it is up to you what you wish to do today."

"But it's your birthday! You control today," Beast Boy disagreed.

Suddenly, the entire room flashed red as the Titans alarm went off. There was trouble in the city.

"Dang it, always during my meals! Come on, world!" Cyborg yelled at the ceiling.

"Looks like the criminals control some of today too," I said, standing up.

"Unfortunately, Raven's right. Well, let's go see what the problem is." He ran to the computer and broadcast the site of trouble on the big screen.

"Great. Hive 5 attacking a street in the outskirts of Jump. Hooligans…" Robin muttered. "Can you take us over there, Raven?" Robin pointed at the screen.

I nodded. Everyone got up and came near me. I opened up a portal large enough to fit everyone and we flew through the Tower's roof.

* * *

**A/N - **Okay preview? There's a little more to this primary chapter, but I'm not sure at all if it's ever going up. What do you think I should do? Continue it, stop it, dump it in the trash, incinerate it, what? Review and comment please!


End file.
